


peace offering

by deepseasushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: Sun realized she was gasping for air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> super self indulgent fic with genderbent sun and neptune because why not

It was a cold night.

Sage and Scarlet had went out, Scarlet insisting on having a warm supper with her taller, bulkier girlfriend, leaving only Neptune in their dorm room. Neptune changed into a pair of comfortable shorts, the one she always wore only when she’s in the dorm. Grabbing a book and her reading glasses off the bookshelf, she left the bedroom window open, knowing that her girlfriend would eventually use that as entrance into the room.

Lying down on the bed, stomach flat against the sheets, Neptune propped herself up with her arms, opening the book that the Belladonna girl had _strongly_ recommended her to read. The smallest tinge of exhaustion slowly crept up onto her arms after a while, her body responding to it by getting up and sitting on the bed, eyes never leaving the printed lines as they tell an intoxicatingly descriptive tale of forbidden love.

Soft tapping on the windowsill and on the carpeted floor alerted Neptune of Sun’s presence. However, Neptune was too engrossed in the book to pay Sun any more attention.

“I’m back!”

“Hm.”

Sun pouted, seeing Neptune’s heart being stolen away from her by a book. She then reached out to Scarlet’s Post-It note, tearing out a single piece and sticking it on the page that Neptune’s currently reading. Her girlfriend looked up at her, irritation dotting behind thick frames before Sun stole a kiss from her, hands moving fast, grabbing the book from Neptune’s grasp and set it on the bed, before sweeping her electric blue hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Where are Scar and Sage?” Sun asked, lips finally parting from Neptune’s.

“They… They went out. For supper.” Neptune’s eyes were lining up right against Sun’s abs, and she resisted the urge to kiss it.

“Good, I need you to help me with these---”

“Don’t say ‘titty bandages’.”

“---titty bandages!” Sun had a wide grin on her face, and Neptune thought she had seen the sun shine in the middle of the night.

She heaved a light sigh, mentally preparing for what’s to come, even though her body throbbed with excitement, heat spreading and pooling on her stomach and her toes. Standing up, Neptune is already facing Sun’s exposed back, her white shirt tossed aside, landing on Sage’s chair. Her fingers worked on the knot on the bandage, undoing it and pulling the bandage away from Sun’s body gently, all the while ignoring the tail swishing between their bodies.

Neptune had been partners with Sun long enough to understand that she, too, had been looking forward to this. Stepping a little closer to Sun, Neptune take her time undoing Sun’s bandages, both hands meeting in front of Sun’s chest to continue the looping motion, and the occasional, whispered apology when Neptune accidentally touched Sun’s breasts. Sun had tried to get Neptune to stop apologizing, but she had eventually decided that she’ll take more time to work on Neptune’s shyness.

Not to mention that Sun really loved embarrassing her girlfriend.

Speaking of which, Sun’s tail had playfully coiled around Neptune’s thigh, which usually won’t be a problem for the taller girl, but the tail had been moving dangerously closer up her thighs, and Neptune hoped that Sun would not feel her shaky legs. Or the warmth in between her thighs.

But things have not been going Neptune’s way, as she had expected.

Sun’s tail rubbed between Neptune’s legs, the fur thick and teasing through the fabric of her shorts. Neptune let out a small whimper, the bandage pooling on the floor, body turning weak under Sun’s teasing. Listening to Neptune’s light panting, Sun felt her growing lust spreading within her as well. Releasing the grip on Neptune’s thigh, Sun turned around and pushed Neptune down onto the bed, hovering above her girlfriend.

“Does this always have to end in sex?” Neptune gulped, staring at Sun’s bare breasts, which were considerably round and ample and _so perfect_ , tucked away beneath rounds of bandages during the day. “And you really need to get a proper binder instead of, you know, bandages.”

“Hmm.” Sun leaned down and pulled Neptune’s clothes up, planting kisses on Neptune’s breasts, occasionally biting into the flesh, leaving suggestive bite marks that she never got to show off because Neptune “has a sense of decency”. Cupping a nipple in her mouth, Sun suckled on it, teeth grazing the sensitive perk every so often. Her free hand roamed Neptune’s body, making its way down south to pull down the pair of shorts.

Neptune swore she felt Sun’s smile against her skin at the same time she felt fingers on her panties.

“I like it when your body’s honest.” Sun gave the nipple a messy lick, before releasing the hold on it, turning to the other. “Of course it’ll end in sex, babe.” Her fingers rubbed against Neptune’s clit through the thin, wet fabric, enjoying the rushed moans from her girlfriend. She listened at Neptune’s noises, ceasing movement when she detected the change in her gasps.

“Please…” Neptune whined from beneath Sun, but it fell onto deaf ears as Sun pulled away from her, sitting on her knees as she admired the beautiful sight known as Neptune Vasilias. Messy long hair spread out on the sheets, shirt riding up just above her small, perky breasts, which were stained wet with Sun’s saliva, pinkish from the biting. Her body flushed slight pink, soaked panties sticking onto her clit, suggestively outlining the shape beneath.

Sun realized she was gasping for air.

Unbuckling her own shorts and getting out from her own wet underwear, she helped Neptune get out from hers as well, before leaning down for another kiss.

“I love you, Nep.”

“You say that every day.” Warmth still bloomed in Neptune’s heart, nevertheless.

“I feel like I don’t say it enough, when it comes to you.” Sun kissed Neptune again.

Breaking off from the kiss, Sun positioned herself sideways, both of her knees closing in on Neptune’s raised left thigh, lining their outer vaginas together. Neptune blushed a little at how hot Sun is, both in looks and at her sensitive spot, which was almost radiating heat upon contact.

“Ready?” Sun’s voice was pure lust when she spoke, to which Neptune realized must have contributed to her own.

“Yeah.” Neptune nodded, the first moan escaping from her lips when Sun grinded against her. The friction between them fuelled both their moans; sloppy, squishy liquid noises filled the night air in the empty room.

Neptune made a small mewl when Sun had rubbed against her clit. Sun took it as an invitation to position herself so that every movement she made was right against Neptune’s sensitive spot.

“Aah--- No, no more--!” Neptune begged, when she felt Sun’s tail creeping close to her opening. She didn’t even get a warning as the tail shoved itself into her, pumping her with a surge of desire and want and _need_.

“ _God_ , you’re so tight.” Sun shuddered, making her tail move in and out slowly, wetting her tail easily with the fluids threatening to overflow from within Neptune.

“And whose fault is that?!” Neptune hissed, while Sun smirked and quickened her scissoring and her penetration, driving both of them to the edge.

Neptune came first with a silent cry, all voice from her muted, only small noises escaped her throat as she shut her eyes, blinded by all the stars she’s seeing. Sun managed to have a look at Neptune, and the sight was the only push that she needed for her to spill all over her lover. Sun was loud and had a potty mouth when she comes, and even through closed lids, Neptune couldn’t fight off the sense of love that sprouts from it.

Neptune opened her eyes, and was met with an exhausted Sun. She sat up, still feeling Sun’s tail lodged in between and inside her, as she extended her arms to hug her faunus girlfriend. Sun threw her entire weight on Neptune, sending both of them toppling back towards the bed.

“I’m beat.” Sun whined against Neptune’s collarbone, feeling sweat began to pool between their overheating bodies.

“Scar and Sage might be back soon.” Neptune commented, although she doesn’t feel like getting up as well.

“You think they would help us clean up? You just feel so good right now and I don’t feel like leaving you.”

“With a little peace offering, they might.” Neptune kissed the top of Sun’s head. “Scar ordered some new toys. We could try them out.”

Sun grinned, tucking her head back into Neptune’s chest area. “You always have a solution for everything, nerd.”

“Intellectual.”

**Author's Note:**

> yep, my headcanon is that team sssn are poly, which is also a thing that i would like to write in the future  
> until then, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
